


Assorted Lucio Content

by mintycult



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Guys im officially digging myself a horrible hole, Help, M/M, Oh no guys help im gay for the goat man, Other, am i even doing this right god help m, god killed me before i could finish typing this, oh god here we go, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycult/pseuds/mintycult
Summary: Some drabbles with Lucio, and the MC, whoever the MC may be!Please request drabbles in the comments, anonymous or not. These will all be various oneshots, more or less.If I get a mixture of both innocent and 18+ requests, I will make a clone of this for the two, because I dont want to hurt kids ya'll





	Assorted Lucio Content

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and first time using ao3 pls be gentle thank u ily

HEY! Do you LOVE irredeemable trashbags? Do you like Goats? Do you like furries? What about sugar daddies? If you said yes to the following, you may need Lucio! Lucio is a miracle product, designed to cure your loneliness. Warnings: Lucio may cause the plague, please consult your doctor before taking Lucio

Ok for real though, add requests to the comments. Dirty or not. I'm an adult. 

I may not answer to every requests, just those interesting to me.

Reader will be gender nuetral unless requested.

I will NOT write non-con, or write lucio with a minor. I am also not able to write CGL, these make me incredibly uncomfortable. I'm doing this for free so.. I'm allowed to have my boundaries, no?

Status: OPEN. Please comment so I may have things to right!


End file.
